User blog:Ninjagoenormouslyrules1508/Kingdom of Ice
Prolouge Long ago, in ancient times...Ninjago was created by The First Spinjitzu Master, by using The Four Weapons of Ninjago: The Scythe of Quakes; The Nunchucks of Lightning; The Shurikens of Ice; and The Sword of Fire. The master used each weapon to make each part of Ninjago...he used The Scythe to make the contenents,mountains, and lands of Ninjago; he used The Nunchuks to create the exiting and dangerous parts of Ninjago; he used The Sword to create the hot and flaming parts of Ninjago; and finally he used The Shurikens to make the Northern and Southern parts of Ninjago....but just not only for that. On the day the Northern and Southern parts were created, a cold wind made the master accidentally make an army made of ice: The Ice Army. They stole The Shurikens of Ice, and created an icy kingdom that gave up most of the Frozen Wastelands space. The master took back the shurikens and left arrogently while the evil Ice Army created their kingdoms people. Many years ago, when the master's two sons were born, they wandered off into the snowy fields closeby to the icy kingdom. They went a littlle too close, and got captured by the Ice Knights...but was later rescued by their father. The master yelled in furiousity at the Ice King of what his soldiers had done, but the King did not react well to his compliment, and so he killed him, leaving his two sons, Wu and Garmadon living by themsleves. A few years later, Garmadon had turned bad, and wanted to steal the weapons once more, Wu of course battled him and banished him to the Underworld, where the dark lord began to plot his revenge. Wu knew he needed to do something, and fast, he decided to hide the weapons away so his brother wont find them, he hid The Scythe of Quakes in the Caves of Despair; he hid The Nunchuks of Lightning in the Floating Ruins; he hid The Sword of Fire in the Fire Temple; and finally, he hid The Shurikens of Ice in the Frozen Wastelands. Again, the Ice King saw Wu all grown-up and ordered his troops to ambush him, but Wu managed to hide the shurikens and get away. Then, after a few years, Lord Garmadon had lanched a Skeleton Army upon Ninjago to look for The Golden Weapons. Sensei Wu sensed this, and sought out to find four young elementals to stop him: Cole( Ninja of Earth); Jay( Ninja of Lightning); Zane( Ninja of Ice); and Kai( Ninja of Fire). Once trained in the martial art of Spinjitzu...the four elementals went on a mission to seek out The Four Weapons before the Skulkin do. At last, when their mission was complete, and Garmadon dissapeared through a portal, the ninja went back to their native villages to rest for their next adventure. Eventually, it came as soon as they thought...Lloyd Garmadon, son of Lord Garmadon, has unleashed the Serpentine upon Ninjago to follow his fathers footsteps on becoming an evil mastermind. Apparently, he failed, but Sensei Wu took pity on him and made him the Green Ninja....which Lloyd highly accepted. But, each day as the ninja trained to become stronger with Lloyd, Wu worried that someday, the Ice Army will return and get their revenge.... Chapter 1: Frozen Sea and Ship It was a nice summer day. The sun peeked out from behind the clouds and awoke the grassy fields, and birds got up to eat. In Destinys Bounty, the ninja were all asleep inside their rooms, that is until the suns rays had awoken them. " ( Yawn) Ok guys, its morning..." Kai grunted sleepishly. The others awoke looking sleepy and tired, but they soon gained their energy after a nice breakfeast. " Ahhh, that was a good meal! Now, what do we do now?" Jay, the ninja of Lightning asked. " Well, there are many things to do in a day like this..." Cole, the ninja of earth commented. " we could train, battle snakes... I dont know what do you think, Zane?" Zane, the ninja of Ice wasnt paying attention, instead he was looking over the Bounty avast a huge ocean that seemed to be frozen...which seemed to be confusing him much. " Find out why the ocean is ice cold..." he finally said. Cole joined Zane looking over the Bounty to see the frozen ocean. " Thats odd." Jay exclaimed,noticing. " Its made of Ice...''but how is that possible?" Kai came out, and saw it too, now shivering at the sight of the frozen sea. " Brrr, it looks, icy cold!" he said. " But lets not think about that...for now, lets think about what we're ''really going to do." Cole stated. Zane was still a bit troubled by the frozen sea he saw in front of him...but as he was about to go and join the others, the frozen ice arose and froze the Bounty solid! Zane gasped and stared at the Bounty in shock as it was covered in ice. Kai felt unusually cold, and turned to see what happend. " I-It froze!" he shuddered. Cole and Jay saw as well what happened, the Bounty was now frozen solid as well as the sea, which seemed ironically odd. " I told you there was something strange going on here." Zane exclaimed. Just then, Nya, Lloyd and Sensei Wu came out to see all the commotion. " What happened?!?" Nya yelled. Sensei studied the structure of the frozen ship, it was as frozen as the Frozen Wastelands itself...which gave him a deep concern. " It has happened..." the aged master proclaimed. " W-Whats happened?" Kai asked still frozen by the cold. Sensei walked off the Bounty and mentioned for the others to follow...they each made it into the Forest of Tranquility and made a fire to keep everyone warm. " Ahhhh..." Kai stated. " Sensei, whats happened?" Zane asked concerned. Sensei looked at everyone and said, " They have returned..." " Who?" Cole asked. " The Ice Army, thats who." Sensei replied. Chapter 2: Ice Coma The others stared at Sensei in shock. " The what?!?" Jay screamed. " The Ice Army." Sensei repeated. " But who are they?" Zane asked. Sensei sipped from his cup of tea and replied, " Long ago, my father used the weapons for a noble purpose. He used them to make Ninjago's spots and places, and so he used The Shurikens of Ice to create the Northern and Southern parts of Ninjago. But, on the day he was making it, the cold wind had made him create something danerous and evil: the Ice Army...they stole the shurikens and created an Ice Palace as a fortress. Aggressively, my father took them back and did not return for a million years. Until, after so long, me and Garmadon wandered off to far from home and got caught by the Ice Army. Our father, very mad at this action, he demanded our release to the Ice King, and in return, the Ice King killed our father. And so, after a few years, after Garmadon turned bad and was banished to the Underworld...I hid the weapons in different locations...and so I was encountered by the Ice Army, but I managed to hide the wepaons and escape. And so, when I recruited you four, Nya, and Lloyd...the Ice Army has finally found a plan of revenge....and it looks like todays the day..." Zane looked a bit confused; Kai looked furious; Jay looked amazed; Cole looked stunned; Nya looked troubled; and Lloyd looked mad. " Why didnt my dad tell me?!" he shouted. " To keep you safe from their domain..." Sensei replied. Kai ubrubtly stood up. " Well we gotta do something! We cant just let them, DO that and get away with it! Lets plot OUR own revenge!" he stated. " But it seems as though they have more ''skills than we do..." Zane reashured. " Well then, lets think...Sensei said that they used The Shurikens of Ice to make their 'Icy Palace, so...that gives us our first clue that they roam in the Frozen Wastelands...so, lets go there and think of a way to pay for what they've done." Jay said. " I'm in!" Kai yelled. " So am I." Cole stated. " Well, I guess it wouldnt hurt to try..." Zane said. " Ooh! Can I come? Please!" Lloyd begged. " Well, I dont see why not, if he can come Jay?" Nya asked. " Sure. But only because YOU asked." Jay said. Nya laughed. And so the ninja all left to the Frozen Wastelands...but before they left, they got a message from Sensei. " And just to be safe...''NEVER let them seperate you..." he said. " Ok, we will." Zane replied. The ninja sped off into the misty forest, made their way through the dry deserts, overcomed the hot Fire Temple and finally arrived in the Frozen Wastelands. Cole feeled a little cold as well as Jay, Zane did not feel anything at all, but Kai didnt feel so good. " I-I-It's s-so c-c-cold!" he said. " Lets move." Zane reashured. So the ninja all walked forward in the deep and freezing cold...in just a few minutes, the dropping cold had turned into a blizzard. " Ummm, guys?" Lloyd said. The other three turned to see Lloyd but couldnt spot him in the blizzard. " Lloyd!" Cole shouted. No answer. " Where are you?!?" Jay yelled. Still, no one replied. Just then they heard Kai's voice, but it was very low. " G-G-Guys?" he said. " Kai! Where are you?!" Jay asked. " Around here-------" he answered. Cole gasped and ran towards his friends voice, finally he spotted Kai in the middle of the snow freezing. " Kai!" he yelled. He felt Kai, he was cold to the touch, and a little blue. " Guys! Come quick!" Cole yelled. Jay and Zane rushed to him by following the sound of their friends voice, when they finally arrived...they saw Kai on the frozen ground. " What happened?" Jay asked. Zane studied Kai, and said, " He's in an Ice coma...he's fozen solid." " Well what do we do?" Cole asked, concern in his voice. " We need to get him out of this cold......then he'll awake." Zane replied. " Ok, I'll take him to Sensei Wu, he'll, figure something out...." Jay said as he lifted Kai on his back and ran off into the snow. " Good, now...wheres Lloyd?" Cole asked. Just then, two ice claws dropped down and captured Zane and Cole in one big grab. " Whooooooaaaaa!" they both said. Then they each were dropped on some sort of platform made of snow and ice...which sprayed some sort of powder on them. " What th-" Cole said but quickly fell asleep. " Hey wh-" said Zane, but also fell into a slumber. Then each were locked inside a room filled with ice and snow. A snowy figure watched them, and said, " Payback time, Wu......" Chapter 3: Frost Bite A few moments later, Zane woke up in the middle of the icy cell alongside Cole. Where am I?, ''Zane thought. Gently, he nudged Cole's shoulder to wake him up, he tirelessly woke up. " Zane....cant you see I was sleeping!" he yelled. " Yes, sorry. Besides, we were'nt even sleeping, my friend...we were ''put to sleep." Zane responded. " What?" Cole said, he looked around the snowy cell...it looked cold. " How did we end up in here?" Cole said. Zane didnt know, he just knew that someone, or something put he and Cole to sleep yesterday, and placed them both into a cell...but why? " I dont know..." he replied. " But I think something or someone did this...." " Thats right...and that someone was me...." came a cold voice. Zane and Cole turned around to see someone who had an icy crown made of icicles as jewels, and an icy robe for clothing...there was no doubt on who he was. " The Ice King..." Zane stated, gripping the bars. The Ice King smiled and said, " You two are Sensei Wu's students? I believe? Or just two kids wandering in this frigid storm?" " We're not kids!" Cole said. " You sure?" the Ice King asked with a chuckle. " Cause you sure do sound like one!" Cole was getting annoyed, but yet, he did not explode with rage...as Kai would do, instead he faced it. Now it was Zane's turn to state a compliment. " We dont want any trouble, but we do believe your the one responsible for freezing the ocean, and our ship..." he said. The Ice King laughed. " Ahhh, so you were sent by Sensei Wu for that? Pathetic..." he said. Now this guy was getting on Cole's nerves. " No one, and I mean NO ONE'' calls Sensei Wu PATHETIC!" he shouted as he kicked the bars down. " Send all troops after these jailbreakers!" the Ice King shouted to his servant. " Yes your highness..." the servant said as he took off. Now Cole and Zane were surrounded by at least a million ice guards, but they quickly subdued them by using their Spinjitzu and skill. Then, two ice knights appeared in front of them, but with the help of Zane's, Nindroid Affects, they were able to get pass them. ''Hmmm, the 'White One, seems to be a robot...I'll have a plan for him....''thought the Ice King. Soon, they were able to finally reach the exit, when suddenly, a small white snake that was covered with icicles for spikes went in front of them. " A snake!" Cole shouted. The snake angrily bit him on the hand, much to his shock. " Gah!" Cole gasped. " Cole! Are you ok?" Zane asked chasing off the snake. " I-I dont know...." Cole said dizzily. Zane observed his hand, he studied the bite, but did not know what was going to happen. " We better head back, Sensei will figure out what to do..." Zane said. Cole still felt dizzy, but he still had the strength to walk out of the Frozen Wastelands along with Zane. Meanwhile, in the Forest of Tranquility, Sensei, and Nya had been informed about Kai in an Ice Coma, and so they drew him near the fire to revive him. " Thanks, guys." he said once he was awake. " No prob, hey umm, where are Cole, Zane and Lloyd?" Nya asked. " Lloyd disappeared, and Cole and Zane, hadnt returned from the mission yet..." Jay replied. " Lloyd, what?" Sensei said. " We lost him, but we're going to find him, or Zane and Cole is going to find him. " We're right here." came a voice. Jay, Kai, Nya, and Sensei turned to see Cole and Zane. " Guys!" Jay said. " What took you so long?" Kai asked. " We were captured by the Ice King and his army, but we managed to escape...but something happened which I cant explain..." Zane responded. " Like what?" Jay asked. " I-I dont feel so good..." Cole said, shivering. " How? I mean, your only like a few inches away from the fire!" Kai said. " I-I dont know..." Cole responded. " Hey, is Cole ok? He seems more frozen-er than Kai was!" Jay asked. " Sit down, Cole." Sensei said. Cole sat down, as Zane examined him. Nothing seemed to be wrong with him-except his hand was turning blue, and was lowering temperature. " W-Why is my hand blue?!" Cole gaped. " What?!" Jay shouted as he grabbed his hand. Cole was correct, his hand was indeed blue! As blue as the ice and snow in the Frozen Wastelands-now the queshtion is why? " Oh, dear..." Sensei said. " This is bad, VERY bad...." " Whats bad?" Nya said heading over to Cole, she examined his hand. " Whoa! How did THAT happen!" she shouted. " He's got a ''Frost Bite" Sensei said. " A-A What?" Cole quivered. " Frost Bite, it can cause your insides to freeze in a matter of time....causing the heart to stop, and the lungs to black-out." Sensei responded. Cole panicked. " Well, we cant let this happen!" Jay said. " Although, there IS a cure..." Sensei said. " You need to go to the Fire Temple and get a perfectly Golden Fireball, once you get it, squeeze it and it'll create a hot medicine, strong enough to stop the freezing...before its too late..." " Good! I'll go to the Fire Temple to retrieve the Fireball, you guys stay here" Kai said, as he was about to leave. " Kai, wait." Zane said. Kai stopped. " The Ice Army wants us BOTH and they will stop us from saving Cole's life..." Zane said. " That is why, YOU and Jay go to their so-called "Palace" and distract them long enough to let me go to the Fire Temple and make medicine for Cole." Kai said. " Not bad, except for one thing..." Jay commented. " THEY HAVE REINFORCMENTS!!!" " Yeah, but not THAT many..." Sensei responded. " They only die out in the heat.." " See? Relax, peice of cake." Kai stated. " Well, Cole got bitten by a snake, and depending on how hard we needed to reverse the other Serpentines venom, I dont think its a peice of cake." Zane stated. " Well, thenn we NEED to think of something! We cant just let Cole DIE at an early age!" Jay proclaimed. " Dont worry, we'll think of something, for now we need to keep Cole's body warm, while Kai retrieves the medicine for him." Sensei said. " B-But how?" Cole stuttered. " M-My skin is freezing up!" " God, your right.." Kai said. He pulled up Cole's sleeve to reveal his ARM in a coldish blue color. " Kai, you gotta go now!" Jay said. " Ok, anyway, while I'm gone, make sure Lloyd is back by lunch, I dont want him to miss out on training..." Kai responded. And so Kai took off for the Fire Temple, leaving the others near the fire. " You feel alright?" Jay asked concerned. " A-A Little w-warm." Cole responded, shaking. " Its getting worse..." Zane stated feeling Cole's temperature-which was 45 below zero---which was unnaturally cold for a person. " We'll keep him warm in the fire, while you two go to the Frozen Wastelands, and find Lloyd out in the snow" Nya said. Zane and Jay looked at each other, then they both said, " Us?" " Yes! You! We cant have Lloyd out there, freezing his butt off!" Nya responded. " Fine. We'll go..." Zane said. And so the two of them left, none of them noticing an Ice Knight in the shadows, now reporting back to the Ice King, with most interesting news. Chapter 4: Icy Plot It was at least morning, in the Frozen Wastelands, where the Ice Knight, had reported back to the Ice King with the news. " Interesting...has the bite affected him yet?" the Ice King asked. " His arm is a coldish-blue, but he hasn't yet been affected." the knight replied. The Ice King sneered. " Good. Now that one of them will be ill with the cold...Wu will have no choice but to give up..." the King smiled. " But your majesty, they've sent the red one out for a cure...in the Fire Temple! We cant stop them!" the Knight stated. " Hmmm, well, us Ice armys cant go into the heat, or we'll die out...but I've got something else planned for the white one..." the Ice King chuckled. " Like what?" the knight asked. " Well, earlier today, I found out he was a robot, and so, I'll put something inside him, when we knock him out..." the king asked. " What?" the knight asked, confused. The King turned, looked his Knight right in the eye and said, " We'll blow ''him up...thats what...hehehe" Chapter 5: Captured! Zane and Jay were headed towards the Frozen Wastelands to find Lloyd, who was probably somewhere lost inside the blizzard. " How are we going to find Lloyd in this storm!" Jay shouted. " First, we need to remember what had happend to him back there, then we can use it to find him..." Zane replied. " Oh, great, but your forgetting one thing...WE DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!!!" Jay screamed. " Shhh...keep it down...you'll alert the Ice King that we are nearby..." Zane said. " Right, its just, how WILL we find him in all this, snow???" Just then...they heard a wild cry...and Zane and Jay turned around to face---a white icy man with a long beard. " The Ice King...." Zane said. The Ice King sneered. " So you must be Zane...ninja of ice..." the king replied. " Lets just get this- Wait...how'ed you know my name?" Zane asked taking out his shuriken. " Oh, you see, I'm ever so smart to talk some sense into your friends, and so I've have...." the Ice King said pointing to something inside a cell. Inside it was Lloyd! " Lloyd!" Jay shouted. " What do you want with him?" Zane asked. " I managed to get information from him...by threatening him that I'll kill his friend...." Ice King chuckled. " Friend...you mean ''one?" Jay asked. " Yes....attack!" Ice King shouted. The Ice kinights attacked them with their skills and abilities, but, they were no match against Zane and Jay's Spinjitzu, but Zanes only made them stronger... " Ahhh, thanks, now off with them!" Ice King commanded. The knights all surrounded Jay and Zane, but yet, they got through, and they headed for the exit. " Wait! We cant just leave Lloyd here!" Jay stated. " If we go back, we three all might get killed...for now we need to escape...wait, wheres the exit?" Zane asked. Just then the knights all were around them both, Jay and Zane were deeply surrounded, and the Ice King stepped in front of them. " Ahh, I see yet again, I managed o defeat you pathetic ninja once again! Especially the black one..." he laughed. " What's going to happen to him, Ice King?!" Jay shouted. " Oh, you'll see, in just a moment, his blood will be stone cold, his lungs will black-out, and his heart will die..." the Ice King answered. " Your wrong...we've sent our friend on a mission to cure him...in the Fire Temple..." Zane reashured. " So? Let him. I've got another plan that starts with you...hehehehe...." Ice King laughed coldly. " Now, off to the dungeon!" The knights tied Jay and Zane behind their backs and locked them inside a deep chamber, where they were knocked out, and as they slept, the Ice King thought of an evil wickedly, cold....plan. Chapter 6: Ice Bomb It was night...the cold wind blew in the Frozen Wastelands as well as the Ice Palace. Inside, a hidden chamber concealed Jay and Zane tied up, but knocked out. Instantly, he awoke. " What- Where am I?" Zane asked. He looked around to see the icy walls, closing the chamber as it had no entrance or exit. " Huh? Psst! Jay! Wake up!" Zane whispered. Jay nearly snorked, and finally awoke. " Zane, cant you just wake me up until morning?" Jay said sleepily. " Jay! Its night!" Zane said. Jay finally regained his energy...he looked around as well. " How did we end up here?" he asked. " I dont know...but we need to find out how to untie ourselves..." Zane reashured. So Jay and Zane tried to struggle out of the ropes, but they were too tight, they didnt even get a chance. " Ughhh, this is so tiring! Wait...whats that sound?" Jay asked looking around the room. Now Zane heard it too, it was a sound of low ticking, as if a clock were near...but this ticking sounded different then a regular clock...instead it sounded like... a mechanical tick...but that makes no sense. " We dont have time for fooling around Jay! We need to try and get out of here..." Zane said as he kept struggling. Meanwhille, near the Fire Temple, Kai was headed there to get a cure for Cole, who was now cooling up. " Ok, I need to find, a GOLDEN Fireball, but how can you tell which one is the one?" Kai stated getting inside. " I mean look everywhere! Theres always a yellow, or red one, but no gold, how am I supposed to get it now?!" Just then, the young ninja of fire saw a bright glow coming from the heart of the temple. Easily, he walked towards it, and he found himself looking at the Golden Fireball, which was floating in mid-air. " Well, that was easy! Now to get it.." Kai said as he reached out to it. Once he got his hands on the fireball, though the ground shook, and a lava monster emerged from the lava pit, and looked Kai right in the eye. " Uhhhh, I think I'll be leaving now..." Kai said as he ran towards the exit with the monster chasing him at the tail. Kai was only a few inches away from the exit when, the monster shot lava at it, causing it to be blocked. " Oh come on! Why cant WE do things connected to our elements?!" Kai screamed. Just then his wish was granted, his body turned a fiery red, and his eyes glowed orange...he was lifted high above as fire rings circled around him, creating a forcefield. " Yeah alright! Take this!" Kai shouted as he shot a fire ripple at the monster, the monster of course was defeated, for the pressure from the ripple was to much. Kai landed cleanly on his feet. " Ha! Who's strong now? Anyways, I better get back and make the medicine, but first, I need to keep it warm so it does not fade away. Kai formed a heated forcefield around the fireball, and put it in his pocket...finally he headed back to camp to make the medicine. Meanwhile, Jay and Zane still were trapped inside the chamber! " Ughh we'll never get out of here! " Tell me about it...all we need is a heat source so strong it'll melt the-" Zane said. Just then the wall crashed down....and out stepped Cole, all healthy. " Cole?" Jay asked. " Yep, Kai got the medicine, and boy he's fast!" Cole replied. " Oh good could you help us out?" Zane asked. Cole untied Zane and Jay from the ropes. " Ahh thanks, but anyway lets get out of here!" Jay stated. " I'll get Lloyd." Cole said as he headed off. Then yet again, they heard that mysterious ticking sound. " Seriously, Zane what is that?" Jay asked. " I dont know Jay...but I think its pretty near. Jay listened...and found out that when he got closer to Zane, it got louder. " Uhhh, Zane? I think its you." Jay said. " Me?" Zane commented as he opened up his gears, inside it to his shock, was a bomb!!! " ( Gasp) Your a bomb!!!" Jay screamed. Just then Cole came back with Lloyd. " Hey guys I got-" he said but stopped when he looked at the bomb. " Wha-" he stuttered. Zane looked down to his terror to see the bomb as well. " Oh,no..." he said. " It goes off in two days, that'll give us enough time to disarm it." Cole stated. " We should head back...Nya or Sensei will know what to do.." Lloyd reashured. " I agree." Zane said. And so the ninja used their spinjitzu to escape, and get back to the camp...not noticing the Ice King watching them. " It'll be too late, ninja.....hehehee...." Chapter 7: Footrace Once Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd made it back to camp, they told Nya and Sensei what happened. " What?!" Sensei exclaimed. " Its true, I'm oficially a bomb...that'll go off in two days." Zane replied sadly. " Well can you disarm it?" Jay asked. Nya studied the bomb in Zane's gears, but once she touched it, her hand froze. " What the?!" she gaped. " Its made from frozen steel?" Cole asked. Kai placed his hand on top Nya's and his hand melted the ice off of it. " Whoa..." she said. " No big deal, anyway...if we cant touch it...how do we disarm it?" Kai asked arms crossed. Zane touched it, and his hand turned blue but did not freeze. " Of course! Zane is ice, so he doesnt freeze! Well, he only froze once when his dragon froze him with an icy breath, but maybe Zane can fix himself!" Cole exclaimed. " That would make sense...except I do not know how to disarm bombs!" Zane proclaimed. " Oh, yeah...thats a problem...but, we can show you!" Jay offered. " Yeah, umm Jay? That takes four days to learn...Zane only has two." Kai stated. " Oh...so what're we going to do? Now that we're out of ideas!" Jay said. Sensei thought for a moment, finally he answered, " It is voice activated... we cannot disarm it unless we-" " Deactivate!" Jay shouted. Voice Unacceptable...time: 24 hours. " Oh great Jay! Now he has one day!" Kai said. " We get him near the Ice King, he'll disarm it..." Sensei finished. " But we need to act fast...Zane only has the whole day to live before the bomb explodes...but we'll disarm by the end of the day!" Kai stated with a grin. " Then lets go back to the palace and make them pay!" Cole proclaimed as he went with Jay, Zane, and Kai to the Frozen Wastelands to disarm Zane's bomb, while the rest stayed in the camp. " I fear that they wont make it..." Sensei warned. Meanwhile, the ninja were all speeding towards the palace....Zane was starting to have concern, Cole noticed this, and said, " Zane, dont worry, we'll disarm it before the end of the day... you'll be fine...I know it." With this, Zane felt braver, he smiled and said, " Yes, I guess your right...I'll be fine...." Just then an Iceosaurus came up to them and roarred. " Whoa...thats cold..." Jay said. " That thing must have been sent by the Ice King...but..for what?" Kai asked. The Iceosaurus opened its mouth and picked Zane up by the leg. " OWWWW!!!" he yelped. " Zane!" Cole yelled. The ninja all used their Spinjitzu to try to knock Zane out of the Iceosaurus's mouth, but instead it jumped out of the way, and ran away, leaving three ninja on the ground. " Ughhh...." Kai groaned. " We need to save Zane..." Cole said weakly. " I agree....but that thing will beat us to the Frozen Wastelands faster than a cheetah!" Jay exclaimed. " Still we need to get to it, and fast!" Kai proclaimed already running, the others followed. And so the race began, Cole was just about to catch up to the Iceosaurus's when it jumped up and began to get ahead of them, Kai almost nearly jumped on top of him, but the Iceosaurus was too fast he missed...now it was Jay's turn, he whipped up a tornado and managed to get on top of the Iceosaurus's back. He grinned and said, " Take this you oversized fossil!" Jay whacked the Iceosaurus's head with his Nunchuks, which killed it, sending it stumbling into the ground. " Cole and Kai finally managed to catch up to him, and saw the deafeated Iceosaurus on the ground. " Wheres Zane?" Kai asked. Zane, whose leg was still between the dinosaurs teeth, was ok, yet injured. " I'm right here..." Zane said, limping. " " Zane!" Cole yelled as he ran towards him. Zane's leg was in the dinosaurs mouth...and he could not get out. " Hang on.." Kai stated. He took out his sword, and used it to lft the Icosaurus's jaw, thus freeing Zane's leg. " I'm fine guys..." Zane said. " Come on lets go... we need to get to the Frozen Wastelands." " Right! Lets go team!" Cole reashured. And so the team of ninja all headed to the Frozen Wastelands to make the Ice King pay...for what he's done. But, the Ice King did not activate that bomb....for a dark face watched the ninja go there, laughing wickedly....." Too late...brother... '' Chapter 8: The ''Real ''Enemy Finally, the four ninja made their way into the Ice Palace's grounds. Zane looked at the bomb inside of him. ''Fifty-Nine minutes...thats almost half the day, ''he thought. But, now there was no time to worry, it'll be the end of the day soon and he and his friends were going to disarm it by using the Ice King....the only queshtion is...where is he? " Hiding..." Kai replied when Zane asked. " As cowards always do..." " Ok, theres no time to think on what we need to do...first, we find the Ice King, get Zane close enough so he can disarm it, and get out of here!" Cole stated. " Yeah, umm, how? The Ice King will just laugh, like he usually does, and go after us with his chilling army again!" Jay complained. " Shh, I thought I heard something..." Kai said. Then the rest of the ninja heard it too, it sounded like a low conversation, the ninja eagerly listened. ''What if those ninjas get here? Ice King will kill us for letting that happen! I hear you...but, we shouldnt worry about it...I hear theres a bomb inside the white one... Really? Wow, nice thinking boss...anyway, we should head back to the main room, the boss is having a meeting with a '''special guest.'' Ok, lets head back.... ''----'' Zane, Kai, Jay, and Cole sneaked off into the main room, to see if the Ice King was there. Apparently, he was...and so the ninja all got in position, and hopped out from their hiding places to reveal the king to them. " Gah!" he said. " Ok Ice King, times up...just disarm Zane's bomb so we can leave..." Jay stated. Zane walked forward about a few inches away from the Ice King, who in return took a few steps back. " Whats wrong? Cold to the touch?" Kai joked. The Ice King then replied, " B-But I'm not the one who's doing this!" " Stop joking, we know you were the one who killed Sensei Wu's father..." Cole said. " No! I wasnt doing those things! Well, I did kill his father... but I didnt do the things that Sensei told you!" the Ice King stated. " So..if your not the true enemy then..." Zane began. " Whers the real ''enemy????" '''Right Here.... The ninja turned to face----Garmadon?!? " So..." Kai said. " It was you...." Garmadon smiled, a wicked smile, and said, " Thats right ninja...I was the one who activated the bomb in order to get rid of you, and my brother!" " But..why did you do it?" Zane asked. " You see, way back when my father was killed...once the devouerer bit me, I had made the Ice Army with the shurikens when Wu wasnt looking...and so they fell into my influence...." he laughed evily. The ninja gave him a mad look. " So you see...I for am the true enemy...heheheeheee" Garmadon laughed. " Attack!" Cole yelled. And so the battle began...many ice warriors lost their lives from the ninjas wirlwinds (except Zanes)....and the ninja were starting to look good. Just then, Garmadon thought of something that'll make the bomb go faster. " I wish...that the bomb was speeded up!" he shouted. Just then, Zanes bomb changed its time to 20 minutes. " Gah!" he stuttered. " You've taken this way too far, brother!" came a voice. It appears Sensei knew what was going to happen, and so he took Nya and Lloyd with him to help the ninja defeat Garmadon and his new ice army. " Ahh, brother...its been so long..." Garmadon chuckeld. " Lets finish this..." Sensei stated, giving his order of onward. Again, they fought, but Zane still didnt have much time left...just then...it hit him. " Garmadon!" he yelled. Garmadon turned to face Zane. " What?!?" he screamed. " Are you looking for...these?" Zane said holding up The Shurikens of Ice. Garmadons eyes grew. " The-the-" he stuttered, drooling. " You get them...if you deactivate the bomb.." Zane said. Garmadon decieved his eyes and said, " Do you think I'll fall for such a trick?" " No..I just think you'll want these things so badly, you'll do anything." Zane exclaimed. Bomb time: 59 seconds. " Zane, your going to blow!" Cole said as he crouched down as well as the others. Garmadon came close to him, but yet again stepped back. " Your tricking me arent you?!" he snarled. " No, just a simple bargain...you get you want..and I get to live..." Zane said approaching. " Umm, Zane I dont know what your going to do, but you only have a few seconds left!" Lloyd yelled. Finally Garmadon approached and nabbed the shurikens out of Zane's hands. " Yes...yes! Finally! I get one of the golden weapons! And in return, I give you nothing! Do you think I would fall for something as pathetci as that?! I mean could you imagine me wanting to make that bomb...ha...DEACTIVATE...( Gasp)...oh no!" he proclaimed. Voice accepted, bomb deactivated. Zane had a grin on his face, and Garmadon had a face of disbelief. " No! NOOOO!!!" he shouted. " Oh and just so you know...those shurkiens are frauds..." Zane said. Garmadon threw the weapons on the ground and walked off in anger. " Retreat!" the Ice King shouted. And so the Ice Army left, and was never heard from again...but otherwise, the ninja did have their happy ending...as to get to keep their Nindroid friend. The End Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts